Marina x pearl
by Waydawiz711
Summary: Sorry about how rushed this is. I did it right before bed. I will add chapters as I go along. Not very talented so don't judge. (DISCONTINUED because I don't want to make porn lel)


When I launched over to inkopolis square, the first thing I noticed was the news cast. I walked over and started watching. It was pretty boring though, they announced, the battle stages, ranked battle stages, they talked a bit, but I started paying attention for the splatfest. It is the whole reason I came here. The battle was cake vs ice cream. I decided ice cream, because I personally prefer it over cake. It is just so good! Then I heard a popping noise behind me and when I turned around there was a panel with a split screen, one side cake, and one side ice cream. I had no idea how to work the thing, so I asked around for help. I eventually met an octoling who helped me use the panel. "and you just click on whichever side you want, and press ok!" the octoling told me.

"thanks! By the way I was just wondering what your name was.

"my name is marina."

I noticed a slight blush on her face when she talked to me. Before I could say anything else, I saw a small white inkling walk up, give me a look, then drag marina away.

"B-bye marina!"

She blushed a little more, then turned around and started heading away with pearl. She seemed like a really good friend, I just hoped I'd see her again. I then started heading for some apartments that had a sing saying for sale.

"that inkling is cute." said marina as she walked with pearl toward their apartment. Pearl seemed annoyed at the comment, and was about to open her mouth, but marina put a finger on her mouth and shook her head. "I was just gonna say that you shouldn't get attached to him" said pearl.

"any particular reason?" marina asked. Pearl just looked at the ground and kept walking in silence. When they got to the apartment, pearl sat down on the couch, and marina got to preparing dinner. While marina was cooking dinner, pearl started muttering to herself. Pearl always talked to herself about things bothering her. Marina heard her talking about how she was jealous that marina was blushing when she was talking to that inkling. "why are you jealous pearlie?" marina asked.

"you heard that!?"

"of course I heard it pearlie octolings have enhanced hearing."

Pearl looked really sad at that comment, so marina walked over and sat down on the couch, and gave pearl a hug. "what's wrong pearlie?"

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"ok pearlie, maybe some other time"

Pearl had wanted to tell marina how she felt for a long time, but she was afraid that it would ruin their friendship and marina would hate her, and a bunch of other bad stuff. She was just so nervous. Marina yawned and pearl asked if marina wanted to go to bed. Marina agreed and walked to her bedroom. Before she closed the door pearl asked "marina...

"yes pearlie?"

"could I sleep with you?"

Marina blushed the slightest bit and Nodded her head, opening the door a bit, then walking over to her bed. Could marina like me? No. But. Is it possible? But she likes that other inkling guy... Pearl decided that she would change her mind tonight.

EXPLICIT:

When marina got in bed, pearl did the same. But when marina said goodnight, pearl snuggled up close and started rubbing marina's side. She moved her hand softly up her crop top and started carressing her breasts. "pearl...that feels...amazing" she then used her other hand to tease marina's pussy, rubbing in a circle around it, on her pants. When marina started to take off her pants, pearl did the same, and when she was done, she started to take off marina's crop top. When marina finished taking off her clothes, pearl shoved her fingers right up into her pussy, and started pumping them. "AHH, PEARL, NOT SO FAST!" but when pearl didn't stop, it made marina start to moan. Pearl then started rubbing her clit.

"oh my god...oh...ah...mmf...oh yes pearl...DON'T STOP" pearl started pumping as fast as her arms would let her and when marina started twitching, she stopped. Then pearl started to suck marina's pussy, digging her tongue as far into her as she could go. Marina gave a moan of pure ecstasy, and pearl couldn't stop herself, she shoved her fingers and her tongue into her pussy while marina pushed pearl's head into her pussy, finally letting out her cum. When marina released her, pearl went to clean up what spilled on the bed. "oh pearlie, I love you"

"I love you too marina!"

Then the two snuggled up close and dozed off into a 'sweet dreamed' sleep.


End file.
